<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sh-Boom by musiclove915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888668">Sh-Boom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915'>musiclove915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melodramatic Musical [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Forced Relationship, Halloween 2020, Jock Derek Hale, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finds himself tied to a chair with a psycho, he knows he's going to have to do whatever this guy says to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melodramatic Musical [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sh-Boom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on 'Sh-Boom' by The Chords.</p><p>Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The constant dripping sound was what finally woke Derek up. In a short time, it was starting to get annoying and was exacerbating his pounding headache. The night before had been the championship basketball game, which they lost, but from the way the team and most of the school had celebrated, it was a different story. The coach had been pissed but with all the beer and weed that was being passed around at the party, no one on the team cared. The next morning they were supposed to have a practice, more like a punishment for losing, but no one was going to go. They were going to be too drunk partying the night before. Derek smirked knowing just how pissed their coach was going to be when no one showed up.</p><p>But that <em>drip, drip, </em>dripping was making his headache even more pounding. He scrunched up his face thinking that would lessen the noise. Did he fall asleep in a bathroom again? One time he passed out in the bathtub and only woke up when Scott’s mom had started the shower. That was an awkward moment. And another time he fell asleep on the toilet. That was at his house, fortunately locking the door that time, so all he did was inconvenience his family from not using that bathroom for a few hours. Did he pass out at Jackson’s place? Well, at least he’d get breakfast out of it. But first, he was going to break whatever was fucking dripping.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Derek could only see black. Was it still night? No, it couldn’t be. Trying to move was difficult for him. He tried to raise his arms, but they seemed to be stuck. He tried again and could feel a rough material holding him down. What the fuck? Trying yet again, he realized he was sitting in a chair. Derek attempted to yell but it came out muffled like something was over his mouth. Were his friends behind this? It was most likely Scott’s idea and he probably convinced others to help. Isaac and Liam would because they were too stupid to think it was funny and Theo would since he was a dickwad. But who else helped? Whoever they were, Derek was going to rip their throats out with his teeth.</p><p>Footsteps could vaguely be heard. Derek tried to yell again causing the person to stop, then the person moved closer as Derek continued hoping his anger could be felt by his soon to be ex-teammates.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Derek stopped his rant. Who was that? “Sorry about the blindfold, but I didn’t know if you’d wake up while we got here so I needed to make sure you didn’t know where we were.” The voice was cheerful as if what was being said was completely normal. That freaked Derek out. “Here, let me take it off.” He felt hands on the back of his head messing with whatever was over his eyes. After a few seconds, the fabric fell away, and Derek could see where he was. It was a warehouse of some kind, old wooden crates were scattered around the room and the windows that lined the overhead were covered with so much grime, hardly any light came through. Next to him were some pipes, one of them dripping water into something that looked suspiciously like a dog bowl. Derek grimaced hoping he didn’t have to drink from that. “Hi there,” the voice said drawing his attention to the person speaking. The only person in the room it seemed. It was a guy that looked around Derek’s age, who was so pale Derek wondered if the guy ever went outside. Moles littered his arms and face in such a way, that if Derek escaped there was no way he’d be able to describe where they all were. His wide honey brown eyes would’ve mesmerized every person he came across if they weren’t over the darkest bags in existents.</p><p>In the guy’s hands was what had blinded Derek. The dark gray material looked familiar. Looking down, Derek noticed that all he was wearing was his underwear. His blindfold had been a scrap of his shirt.</p><p>“Sorry about your clothes,” the guy said bashfully. “I didn’t have anything to cover your eyes, so I had to use your shirt. Also, I just wanted to see you naked.” He then winked which caused Derek to shiver. “But we’ll get there later. So, are you hungry? Thirsty?” Derek looked at his captor like the guy was completely insane. Which he most likely was. But he still shook his head to answer. “You’re sure?” He nodded. “Okay, just tell me if you are.” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re just gonna stay here until you love me.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes widened. What? What the hell was that guy’s problem? There was no way he’d ever fall for him. First and most importantly, Derek wasn’t gay. And second and just as important, he was already dating someone, Kate. They were happy together. And they even started having sex, much to Derek’s joy.</p><p>“I’d bet you’re wondering about,” he took a breath to calm himself, “Kate. Don’t worry about her.” Over on a nearby table, the gleam of a knife caught Derek’s attention, causing the guy to look over too. “Oh. OH! No, that’s not what I meant. I’m not a murderer.” He chuckled. “Even though she totally deserves something bad to happen to her, just so you know.” He grabbed the knife, reflecting the light off the blade. “Did you know she was cheating on you?” What the hell? That was news to him. “Yeah, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s true. She’s been screwing Theo behind your back for a few months actually.” Derek shook his head in disbelief. That was impossible. Theo was one of his best friends. “And Jackson too.” He looked at his captor in shock and disgust. “Sorry, dude.” He put the knife down and stood in front of Derek, looking at him square in the face. “Jackson was a surprise since I thought he’d still be graving after Lydia’s death, but he dried his eyes real fast.” His eyes grew hard. “That fucker.” The darkness shocked Derek, but his face went back to a smile. “Nevermind that. Are you sure you’re not thirsty? You drank a lot at that party.”</p><p>He had like he usually did at any of the house parties he’d been too. That was one of the perks of them, free booze. And drinking until…</p><p>Derek’s eyes narrowed. How did he know how much he drank?</p><p>A sick smile slowly spread across his lips. “Did I give too much away?” Derek started to struggle again, harder than before. “Hey! Stop that!” The guy ran over and picked something off the table. “If you don’t stop I’ll be forced to use this.” He warned holding out a syringe, then waved it in front of Derek’s face. That slowed his struggles as he continued to glare at that sick fucker. “Thanks. I really didn’t wanna have to use that, but remember that I will if I need to.” With a sigh, he put the syringe back down. “I’ve watched you for a while, Derek.” That seemed to snap him out of his anger. How did this fucker know his name? “You don’t remember me do you, Derek Hale?” He didn’t want to confirm that he didn’t know his kidnapper since he got the sense that that was the wrong answer. With another sigh, the guy continued. “I wouldn’t expect you to. I mean, we were only kids when we hung out. That was before my mom died.” A distant memory came to mind of a kid he used to play with every so often when his mom had a friend over. “My mom had a nickname for me that I think fits me better than the one I gave myself: Mischief.” </p><p>“Stiles?” Derek tried to say but his voice was still muffled. But from the genuine smile that spread over Stiles’ face, he heard perfectly.</p><p>“Exactly,” he clapped. “I knew you’d remember.” He moved around out of Derek’s line of sight. “I always loved going over to your house as a kid. I mean who wouldn’t. That huge mansion at the edge of the preserve. That’s like a kid’s wonderland playing in the forest. I remember that time we got lost in there, but we didn’t know that, but our moms were panicking.” Stiles moved back into sight. “That was hilarious.” It wasn’t. Derek’s mother didn’t let him watch TV for a week as punishment. “Or the time we pranked your older sister by shaking up a soda can so much, that the moment she opened it sprayed all over her. It was right before a date, wasn’t it?” Okay, that one was funny. Laura was pissed.</p><p>A realization came to Derek as Stiles talked about the past. His family. If his girlfriend or friends wouldn’t already worried about where he was, his family would be as well. And they’d use every resource at their disposal to find him and put Stiles away. Or at least get him the help he desperately needed.</p><p>It was silent. Eerily quiet. Stiles wasn’t talking. They stared at each other as the temperature of the room grew colder. “You think your family is going to save you, don’t you, Derek.” Stiles’ eyes grew darker. “Normally, you’d be right. But I have a feeling that the sheriff is going to be preoccupied at the moment.” Derek’s eyebrow raised. Why would the sheriff be busy? His family’s been friends with him for years… He looked at Stiles again. “Stilinski. You finally remembered. My dad’s the sheriff. He’ll be focused on finding me, that he won’t even have time to help your family out. But don’t worry, in a week or so, I’m going to go back home and stop my dad’s worry. I’ll say something about being held captive by someone, maybe the Agrents. That Gerald seems like a guy that would kidnap someone. You’ve met him, you know I’m right.” Derek did know that; the only time he’d met Kate’s dad, the man gave off the creepiest vibe that stayed with him for a few days after the visit. “I’ll even say that you were trapped with me too. So by then, Gerald will be in jail, his kids sent somewhere, I’ll be able to steal the keys to their house, and then we can move this little show to his basement. And then you’ll be found safe and sound. And in love with me.”</p><p>A horrifyingly feeling was rising in Derek’s chest. Nothing was going to stop Stiles from whatever he was planning.</p><p>“Life will be a dream, Derek. All you’ll have to do is say I’m the only one for you and everything’ll be great.” He laughed but then suddenly stopped, growing deadly serious. “As long as you don’t do anything stupid, my plan will work out. It won’t have to end like last time.” Derek’s eyes widened. What the hell? “I learned a lot from that last time, I just wished I didn’t have to. That’s why you’re gagged. I learned you’ll scream and yell no matter what. So I’ll have to be careful when I feed you, so you don’t do that. Or I’ll have to use the syringe.” They both glanced at the object. “I had to use that on Lydia,” he said in such a way that only showed remorse. Derek’s head spun to stare at Stiles, who was still focused on the syringe. No, that was impossible. Lydia died in a freak mountain lion attack. “She wouldn’t stop screaming.” He turned to Derek. “I panicked. How was I supposed to know how much to give her?” Tears started to fall down Derek’s cheeks. That could be his fate if he tried to save himself. He couldn’t let that happen. A sad hopeful smile was on Stiles’ face. “But that won’t happen to you. Will it, Derek? You’re going to behave and love me, won’t you?”</p><p>If he refused, Derek knew what his fate would be. Dead. The last thing he’d ever see was Stiles as he stuck a needle into him and pressed whatever was in that thing into his system. But if he agreed, he’d be stuck there for weeks on end, but alive. He’d be alive and forced to be with Stiles. Most likely until he was no longer useful. But in the end, he’d get to see his family again. He’d be alive.</p><p>With a slow nod, Derek sealed his fate.</p><p>“Good,” Stiles smiled darkly, “let’s get started.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so something a bit darker for Halloween. I think I'm going to be doing one creepy story every year for Halloween. Or just whenever I feel like it. Hope you liked the story and more will be coming soon. </p><p>Like always, if you want to get in contact with me, you can comment or check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) and Tumblr (musiclove915)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>